Mélanges Séries de Drabbles GinxKira
by raikov9
Summary: 3eme drabbles "Entre cauchemar et désir" Kira a des nuits bien agitées, quelque chose me dit que Gin n'y est pas pour rien...
1. Chapter 1

**Séries de Drabbles**

**Pairing : GinxKira**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Guimauve**

**Petites explication :**

**Taisho=Capitaine**

**Fukutaisho= Vice-capitaine**

* * *

**"Sous la bannière du bleuet"**

Un nuage de fumé s'évapora, absorbé par l'atmosphère glacé de cette nuit sans lune.

La neige tombait si drue sur la Soul Society, qu'il était très difficile de distinguer les alentours.

Le visiteur, apparut quelques minutes plus tôt dans les jardins de la 3ième division foula doucement le sol instable.

Voila longtemps qu'il n'avait plus remit les pieds en ces lieux.

Et sur son visage si facilement comparable à celui d'un renard, son sourire s'étira davantage.

Il était venu sur le coup d'une impulsion.

Une décision irréfléchie qui pouvait lui couter cher, s'il était maladroit.

Il grimpa les quelques marches menant au ponton parfaitement ciré, passa devant son ancien bureau, à la porte close.

_**" -Haaa mon petit Izuru! Je me sens siiii faible d'un seul coup! Soupira le Capitaine de la 3ième division derrière son bureau, s'étirant paresseusement.**_

_**Je crois que je suis en manque de sucre!Avait conclu l'argenté très sérieusement.**_

_**Kira leva ses yeux bleus de son bureau et resta bouche bée, pas étonnant que son capitaine se sente mal, au vu de la pile de dossier empilées sur son bureau.**_

_**Pile de dossiers qui n'avait pas diminué d'un iota en une heure de temps d'ailleurs!**_

_**Le regard blasé affronta quelques secondes le sourire contrit.**_

_** - Très bien, soupira le blond, j'ai compris, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Ichimaru déposa dans un grand BOUM sonore la cause de son malheur sur le bureau de son souffre-douleur et se carapata sans demander son reste.**_

_**Son fukutaisho finissait toujours par céder"**_

Gin continua calmement sa route.

S'il y avait bien un décors qu'il appréciait, c'était sans aucun doute le spectacle irréel de toute ces millions de perles légères et glacées s'échouant dans un océan éclatant, dans un silence...Mortel.

_**" - Ha! Merci Izuru! S'exclama t'il quand ce dernierlui apporta un thé bien chaud, puis le blond retourna tranquillement à son bureau.**_

_**Gin fouilla dans ces poches, et en sorti deux sucettes...**_

_**...Citron et cerise...**_

_**Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de l'albinos, la prochaine fois il vérifierait les parfums avant de chourer des friandises chez Ukitake...**_

_** - Izuru-chan, tu préfères quoi? Cerise ou citron??**_

_** - Eum...je n'aime pas****AIE!!**_

_**Avant même qu'il n'est pû répondre son capitaine lui balança une friandise entre les deux yeux.**_

_** - Mais hey!...Ou sont passé tes réflexes fukutaisho Izuru??**_

_**Celui-ci baissa la tête, un peu honteux devant la taquinerie de son supérieur.**_

_** - Go...gomennasai Ichimaru Taisho..."**_

Arrivé devant la chambre qu'il cherchait, il fit doucement glisser le shôji, sans un bruit.

Il était là, dans la pénombre.

Allongé sur un futon et paisiblement endormit.

Gin s'approcha lentement.

Son ancien fukutaisho avait l'air encore plus jeune ainsi.

Dans le sommeil, la mélancolie et la tristesse désertait son visage au profit d'une candeur troublante.

Sa respiration lente et profonde...

_** " - TOIIII!!!**_

_**- Je suis le fukutaisho de la 3ième division!**_

_**Et je ne peux en aucun cas permettre que quelqu'un attaque mon Taisho, peu importe la raison invoquée!**_

_** - S'il te plait...Tire toi de là Kira...**_

_** - Je ne peux pas faire ça...**_

_** - JE TE DIS DE DEGAGER...TU COMPRENDS PAS?????**_

_** - ET TOI TU COMPREND PAS QUAND JE TE DIS QUE JE NE PEUX PAS??? "**_

Gin s'agenouilla, tendit sa main vers le visage serein, mais s'arrrêta juste avant que le bout de ses doigts ne frôlent la joue qu'il savait douce.

- Mon petit Izuru, tu es le digne représentant de ta division (1), mais ne fait pas de ta loyauté une faiblesse, souffla l'argenté.

Il déposa un ample vêtement sommairement plié, au sol et s'éloigna.

Avant de refermer le shoji derrière lui, il regarda une dernière fois le blond...et son sourire s'effaça...pour ne plus laisser qu'une ligne amer...

Et dans une technique à la difficulté enfantine de shumpo, il disparut...

***

Le lendemain matin...

Dans la chambre visitée...

Un jeune homme blond agenouillé sur son futon, avait grand peine à respirer, son coeur martelant dans sa poitrine...

Ses yeux bleus, écarquillés, fixaient le shihakusho(2) cousu des trois traits de sa divisions.

****

* * *

**1 = La fleur de la 3ième division est le bleuet, symbole de loyauté.**

**2= Le shihakusho est le manteau blanc que portent tous les capitaines**

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review^^**

**Venez visiter mon blog et mon DA !!**

**Merci**

**et gros bizou!**

**(Et bonne nuit surtout...Claquer là pff)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

2eme Drabble

Langage un _peu cru_, mais rien de choquant xD

**RAR à la fin**

**Tentative de corruption**

**

* * *

  
**

- Ne sois pas si triste Izuru-san, des filles y'en a des tas, expliqua l'argenté avec d'amples mouvement de bras.

Tu tapes dans une poubelle et t'en à dix qui tombent!

Izuru baissa la tête, il se demandait bien où son capitaine allait chercher ces poubelles.

- Oh allez quoi! Et puis la Hinamori, elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça!

A ces mots, Kira regarda son supérieur, choqué.

Comment osait-il dire une telle chose?

- Taisho, je préfère ne plus en parler! Dit-t'il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Il replongea dans ces papiers, signant aux bas des pages sous la mention "_Fukutaisho_", et mis celle-ci de côté.

Une mine boudeuse naquit sur le visage du renard albinos, il soupira, apposa sa signature sur la feuille qu'il avait devant lui et appliqua rapidement le tampon.

- Pff, c'est pas drôle, marmonna t'il en mettant la feuille de côté.

- Enfin, c'est dommage, et son sourire narquois revint de nouveau, c'est pas avec elle que tu te dépucèleras!

La plume de Kira resta en suspend, avait t'il bien entendu?

- Ta..Taisho?

Le vice-capitaine fixa son supérieur qui s'était levé.

- Oh c'est bon, tout le monde sait, hein!

Le petit Kira n'a jamais touché une chatte! Il n'a jamais rien touché d'ailleurs, pas même son petit oiseaux!! Haha!!

- Capitaine, je vous en prie! Claqua la voix du blond...

La conversation devenait trop humiliante, pourquoi le capitaine était t'il si cruelle?

Il avait osé faire ça déclaration à Hinamori qui l'avait rejeté et maintenant tout le gotei 13 le savait!

Il entendait bien les messes basses sur son passage, c'était insupportable...

Il n'avait jamais connu...L'acte amoureux...Et tout le monde le savait aussi.

- On se rebelle petit Izuru?

Et a cet instant, l'argenté surplombait son vice-capitaine, encore assis, de toute sa hauteur.

Il s'accroupit de sorte a avoir son visage a quelques centimètres de celui du blond.

Il ouvrit ses paupières, laissant apparaître deux iris couleurs sang.

Kira était pétrifié, quelle horreur!

Ses yeux ressortait de façon terrifiante, tranchant avec la peau d'albâtre.

Son regard mortellement sérieux, et son sourire définitivement disparu.

- Fait attention à toi petit Kira, sinon je pourrai bien de punir...De la plus obscène des façons, murmura t'il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Un frisson violent parcourut l'échine du blond, toute ces images immorales dans sa tête, et ce feux dans ces reins, les pupilles écarlates avait-elles le pouvoir de provoquer le désir en un instant?

Ou était-ce un sentiment qui sommeillait en lui? Profondément dissimulé?

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur gagné son visage et c'était insoutenable, quel pervers faisait'il??

Gin frappa fortement le bureau, faisant sortir son vice capitaine de sa léthargie.

- Alors petit Kira, serre les fesses, annonça t'il joyeusement avant de partir...

Et le blond à la virginité clairement menacée faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

* * *

**RAR**

**Claire **: Salut, bah nan, c'est pas une suite xD

Etant donné que se sont des drabbles! Mais si suite il y a, je préviendrait!

**MmeRoronoa :** Hey, merci pour ta review, Je suis contente que tu es trouvé le chapitre "tout doux", c'était mon but, je voulais faire quelques chose à l'opposé de Gin, ton premier couple favori, ah je comprend alors^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir de retrouvé ses ex-chouchous! Ciao

Prochain drabble : **Entre cauchemar et désir...**


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Attention! Scène de masturbation!!!

* * *

**Entre cauchemar et désir**

* * *

C'était chaud, humide, froid et rouge!

Tel une blessure incandescente et douce.

L' halo lunaire l'étouffait, le rendait dingue.

Il gémissait et dans les limbes d'un sommeil coupable il s'entendait geindre.

Et ca lui faisait tendrement ...Mal.

- AH!

Le blond se redressa sur son futon, en nage, Totalement déconnecté de la réalité...

Après quelques secondes d'ahurissement, il commença à reprendre peu à peu ces esprits.

Il souleva le draps pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas calmé et se rallongea doucement, le souffle tremblotant.

Ce rêve érotique et atypique avait été d'une incroyable intensité.

Il s'était senti...Cloué dans son rêve comme si une force invisible le maintenait en place.

Une force qui lui faisait vivre des choses...Etranges, et des sensations...Extraordinaires...

Les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux plissées, le blond laissa sa main dériver vers son entrejambe écartant légèrement les pans de son yukata.

Le rouge de ses joues, camouflés par la nuit, il s'empara sagement de son sexe.

Bon sang qu'il avait honte!

Mais bon, tant pis! **(1) **Il avait terriblement envie de se faire du bien!

Sa main entama un mouvement de va et viens et son coeur redoubla de suite la cadence...

Son dos arqué et ses jambes écartées étaient un véritable appelle à la luxure et chaque coup de reins accompagné d'un soupir était d'un érotisme certain.

Cette pâleur dans son rêve...Cette perversion palpable avait quelque chose de familier.

Une familiarité qui lui rappelait inévitablement, son Capitaine.

Sa main se crispa davantage sur son sexe tendu et dans un cri langoureux, il éjacula...

...

Les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, seul son souffle erratique brisait le silence de sa chambre.

Sa sensation d'extase quelque peu évanouit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante, le yukata glissant de ses épaules fines...

Et derrière la double porte principale ( entrouverte) de la chambrette.

Un sourire libidineux s'élargit.

Le capitaine regarda le petit sachet dans sa main.

- Huuuum, très intéressant c'truc là! Puis il le replaça précieusement dans la manche de son kimono, heureusement que j'ai pensé à m'faire un petit stock...

Et sans plus attendre et très fier de lui, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambrette...

...

_**Quelque part dans les quartiers de la quatrième division...**_

- Oh bon sang!! Sexclama le capitaine Unohana en s'extirpant de son immense placard médicamenteux...

ou sont passé mes aphrodisiaques????

....

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fais??

- J'arrive, j'arrive, Mayuri san...Euh...J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...

* * *

(1) Oui, le petit Kira s'est fort vite décidé à se laisser tenté maaaais n'oublions pas qu'il a les hormones en ébullition hun? x3

Et Enfin, Oui, dans ma fic, Unohana couche avec Mayuri (tout simplement parceque j'aime pas Unohana!!! Qu'on s'éfforce de coller avec Ukitake, qui lui est mon perso préféré xD) Ensuite, oui! Mayuri a besoin d'aphrodisiaque pour "se mettre dans l'ambiance" xD

...Et rere-oui! Le fait d'avoir coller Mayuri avec Unohana, c'est par simple vengeance, yé soui trèèèès méchante avec les persos inintéressant xD

**RAR**

**Tsuki yorou**

Merci beaucoup!!^^

Tu sais, pour la dernière phrase du deuxième drabbles, j'avoue que j'ai hésité à la mettre (comme le dialogue de ce chapitre-ci d'ailleurs!)...

Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé la personnalité de Gin, parceque après tout, on le connait pas tant que ça!

Ciao^^

**Mme Roronoa**

Rendre fou le petit Izuru? Mais...C'est un peu le but ultime! lol

Merci pour ta review..^^

Ciao

**Mirai369**

Merci!!

J'espère que ce chapitre te plait!!

Je le trouve bof-bof personnellement!

Donc ne te gêne pas pour me le dire si tu le trouve aussi!

Ciaooo^^

PS: oui je fais de la pub!!^^

Pour celles qui aiment Ukitake, j'ai fait quelques dessins de lui, notemment en schoolboy xD Donc si vous avez le temps, et rien n'a faire passez sur mon Devaintart!

Kiiisss

A plus


End file.
